


Trick or Treat?

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Comedy, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: Baekhyun thoroughly regretted his ridiculous choice of a Halloween costume…but not for long.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 34
Kudos: 96
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time joining a Tiny Sparks Challenge. Thanks Mod N for your hard work!

“What are you meant to be?” asked Jongdae. “A space ship?”

“No, I’m a piece of candy!” exclaimed Baekhyun, gesturing to his outfit. It had a colourful, round, padded middle and two large pleated foil fins sticking out each side to look like the ends of the candy’s wrapper.

He had found the outfit at a local costume store and had thought it was perfect but after being asked if he was a spaceship, a paraglider, and even an insect, he was both regretting his choice and getting a little pissed off. In fact, he was regretting even coming to this Halloween party at all. There was barely anyone he knew, and he wasn’t having a very good time, plus his bulky costume made it hard to sit down comfortably.

Jongdae looked him up and down uncertainly. “What’s scary about candy?” he asked.

“What’s scary about a spaceship?!” shot back Baekhyun.

“Uh, lots of things, haven’t you seen Star Wars?!”

“Of course, I have! But it’s Halloween, as in Trick or Treat, I’m the Treat, get it? It’s witty.”

Jongdae blinked. “It’s weird,” he said flatly. “If anyone else asks, you should just say you’re a spaceship.”

Minseok appeared and came towards them excitedly.

“Nice costume!” exclaimed Minseok, “You’re a…. a,” he faltered, looking Baekhyun up and down. “Pregnant fairy?” he asked, screwing up his eyes.

“He’s a spaceship,” said Jongdae loudly, before Baekhyun could reply. “A pregnant spaceship.” He gave a snort of laughter.

“I’m not a pregnant anything! I’m a piece of candy!”

“Why have you got wings?

“They're not wings, it’s the candy’s wrapper!”

“Ok,” said Minseok, though he seemed unconvinced.

“What are you meant to be?” asked Baekhyun, from what he could see Minseok and Jongdae were both just dressed as themselves, except that Jongdae had on a rather ludicrous fake moustache.

“Hold on,” said Minseok. He dug around in his pocket and stuck on a moustache that matched Jongdae’s.

“We’re Mario and Luigi,” Minseok and Jongdae exclaimed together.

“Which is which?” asked Baekhyun.

“We haven’t decided yet,” replied Minseok.

“Couples costumes are really lame,” said Baekhyun, feigning a yawn.

“You only think so because you don’t have anyone to wear one with!”

“That’s not true,” said Jongdae. “He could have brought his mum,” he added with a smirk.

“Or the baby’s daddy?” added Minseok, rubbing the Baekhyun’s padded middle.

Baekhyun swatted his hand away.

“Come on Luigi, let’s get a drink!” exclaimed Jongdae, slipping his arm around Minseok and pulling him towards the kitchen.

“I’m not Luigi, you are!”

Baekhyun watched them walk off, still bickering about who was who. He leant against the wall and his outfit made an unpleasantly plasticky crinkling sound.

He watched the crowd of people milling aimlessly in the living room. A guy he didn’t recognise immediately caught his eye. He was tall and slender and was looking unusually formal in a stylish suit amongst a crowd of rather half-heartedly-home-made looking costumes.

After a minute he must have felt Baekhyun staring because he looked up, caught Baekhyun’s eye and smiled. He had bleached blonde hair, swept up off his forehead and the largest, prettiest eyes Baekhyun had ever seen.

The boy started walking over to him.

Surprised and suddenly a bit embarrassed, Baekhyun tried to look down at the floor, but the huge round middle of his costume blocked his view. What on earth had possessed him to dress up in a massive candy outfit that made him look like a pregnant fairy?!

“Oh, you’re a…” the boy said, looking Baekhyun’s costume up and down.

Baekhyun felt the wave of anger he’d been holding in all night erupt from within him. He threw up his hands dramatically. “A what? An insect?! Or maybe a Fish?! A big, fat, shiny fish?! That’s what you think, isn’t it?!“

“I was going to guess a piece of candy actually,” said the boy, looking a little shocked at his outburst.

“Oh,” said Baekhyun, calming down.

“But I’m sorry, if you say you’re a shiny insect-fish I’m sure you are!” exclaimed the boy looking concerned he might be yelled at again.

“No! I’m sorry, you were right,” said Baekhyun and he smiled gratefully. “I am a piece of candy. It’s just everyone’s been making fun of me all night.”

“Why would they make fun of you? A piece of candy is perfect for Halloween! You’re the Treat in Trick or Treat!”

“Yes, exactly! I’m Baekhyun, by the way,” said Baekhyun a little shyly. “What are you? A prince?”

“No,” said the boy, his warm smile spreading right to his large expressive eyes. “I’m Chanyeol,” he said, holding out his hand to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun leant in to shake it awkwardly, their hands met and Baekhyun felt an unexpected jolt through his palm accompanied by a loud buzzing.

Chanyeol laughed, releasing him and holding up his hand. He had a small metal disc looped over a finger and resting against his palm. Baekhyun recognised the joke item as a hand buzzer. He had had one as a kid.

“I’m the Trick!” laughed Chanyeol.

“We match,” said Baekhyun. a little breathlessly.

Chanyeol leant in, looking at Baekhyun closely. He said in a soft voice, “I’m glad because it gives me an excuse to stick with you all night.”

“Do you need an excuse?” asked Baekhyun, his cheeks felt warm.

“Not at all. Do you want to get a drink?” asked Chanyeol, holding out his hand.

“Sure,” agreed Baekhyun, trying not to grin too broadly.

Baekhyun took his hand, then recoiled sharply as the buzzer zapped him once more.

“Oh god, I’m sorry! Wrong hand!” exclaimed Chanyeol, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand with his other hand quickly instead.

Baekhyun laughed and squeezed his fingers, letting Chanyeol lead him off through the crowd, the foil fins of his ridiculous outfit knocking people out of the way as they went.

He was beginning to think his costume wasn’t all that bad and maybe…just maybe…couples costumes weren’t so lame after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing about Halloween in June?! ┐(‘～` )┌


End file.
